Elizabeth
Elizabeth is my furasona. Personality Elizabeth is kind and caring. She is shy and nervous around people she don't know,but once you get to know her, she's super bouncy! Depending on who you are, She may warm to you in a few days, this is only with people she really thinks she can trust, if she don't trust someone, it could take a while to be her friend. She is an Ace a t drama, singing to, she was told by one of her friends she should be a rock star, but Elizabeth has her doubts! If ever someone is hurt, or upset, she's always kind and willing to help out, younger children come to her for advice, and comfort when they're upset. This is because of her bullied primary school past, 5 years of bieng bullied! Apearance. Elizabeth is a mix between many dogs, she has some German Shepherd, possbley some Collie, who knows? She is mainly pale brown with different shades of brown patches all over her and a face full of freckeks. She has dark brown Paw prints with pale brown spots all over them. Her tail is coverd in dark brown spots. The one things that makes her stand out the most, is her pony tail! Elizabeth has a large mop of frizzy hair on her head, tied up in a pony tail and kept back with a hair band. She has a Navy blue collar with a paintbrush attached to it. She is normally seen with splashes of coulerd paint on her paws. Apears in By me Pupified! the ghosts of Buttercup hill! By others Creepypasta Catchphrases " oh my dog " " what the pup? " " Mmm-hmm?" "Meh." "Ouch." "and" "So?" Quotes TBD. Random Triva * she is obsessed with dogs. (Human) * She is nicknamed Ellie and Elzie * She was bullied for 5 years before she moved school. * being bullied is what cause her to be shy * she is pretty good at art * She loves Minecraft, her best creation is a pet hotel. * She goes into "crazy mode" randomly sometimes, she can't concentrate, she keeps making weird noises and stuff. When crazy mode, she's super weird. * She hates Maths * She has a toy lamb named minty, he is saggy and can't stand up right. She can't sleep without him * She is petrified of bee's and wasps. She also hates pitch black and sometimes feels nervous around nights. Her biggest fear though, must be wasps and bee's, Terrified of being stung by either of them. She also is afraid if embarrassment, and having nightmares * Her fear of nightmares is becuase as a young pup she had nightmares all the time. Even though she never has nightmares anymore, they are still a huge fear to her * She taught her younger brother Arnie how to draw "A" * She doesn't like Halloween. * Though she dislikes Halloween itself, she does see it as an opportunity to write scary stories and run games for young pups * She lives organising games for young pups and kids * She adores technology and gadgets * When she don't believe something, she puts on her "really?" Face. Tilting her head towards the left and raising her eybrow, also, giving a small half smile to the left * She loves my little pony, especially G3 * She hates watching scary things at night, fearing it will give her nightmares * After she moves into P6, she becomes more confident, and less shy. * She has never physically fought before, however she feels she would be good at it if she tried. * She tends to feel "floppy" at times. * She adores "The Lion King" Family * Arnie- younger brother * Robbie- younger brother Gallery. Category:Fursona Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Pages by Digger2808 Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Single Female Category:Doggies Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Shy Characters Category:First gen